


Hoodie

by Justherefortarlos



Series: Good things happen Bingo [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hoodie, M/M, Presents, Sick Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Tarlos - Freeform, Worried TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justherefortarlos/pseuds/Justherefortarlos
Summary: Carlos is wearing TK's favourite hoodie to comfort himself.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good things happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157579
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This is part 2 of the Good things happen Bingo. I hope you enjoy it.

It was a cold evening in Austin, and TK drove over to Carlos’ after his shift. They had been on calls all day, but he hadn’t seen Carlos on a single one. He’d only heard from a colleague of Carlos’ that the officer had a rough shift.

When he arrived at Carlos’ house, TK found his boyfriend in their bed hiding under a blanket wearing TK’s favourite hoodie. The yellow one. TK changed into his sweatpants as fast as he could and crawled under the blanket to hug Carlos.

“Hey, babe. I heard what happened. You good?”

Carlos pressed himself against TK’s chest. “Not really. But now you’re here, so I will be.”

“You’re wearing my yellow hoodie.”

“I know. I love this hoodie so much, and since you weren’t home yet, I needed something where I could cuddle into and smells like you.”

“So you took my hoodie, but it will stretch out,” TK claimed. He didn’t mind if Carlos wore his clothes but only those which couldn’t get stretched out. Because TK knew he wasn’t as muscular or tall as his boyfriend.

“If it does, I’ll buy you a new one, okay?”

“But it won’t have the same memories as this one.” He knew that the discussion was childish, but he wanted the officer to see that he didn’t like clothes stretched out.

“We can make new ones?” Carlos sighed.

“As much as I love the idea, I have a better one.”

“And that’s what?”

“You’ll see.” He smiled and kissed Carlos softly.

___________________________

A week later, TK came home with a box in his hands.

“What did you bring home?”

TK handed the box over to Carlos. “Open it,” he smiled.

When Carlos opened the box, he saw a yellow hoodie. TK had the same one and the one Carlos loved to wear when TK isn’t around; he needs a comfort zone.

“Well, since you like to wear my yellow hoodie, I thought I’d buy you your own that smells like me.”

Carlos took the hoodie out of the box, sniffed at it, and looked surprised over TK. “It really smells like you,” he said.

“I would be surprised if it didn’t. I wore it for the past few days every time you weren’t around. And it’s a size bigger, so you can wear this one from now on, and you don’t have to stretch mine out,” he said with a smile.

“And if it doesn’t smell like you anymore?”

“Then you’ll hand it over to me, and I’ll wear it for a couple of days, and the problem is solved.”

“Do you know that you’re the best boyfriend in the world?

“I know that, but I don’t mind hearing it. So anytime you had a rough shift or need something to cuddle into it when I’m not around, you can wear this hoodie. And please remember that I love you, and I’m always here for you.”

“Thank you so much, TK. I’m overwhelmed. I honestly don’t know what I should say. Love you too, Ty.” Carlos hugged TK tight and kissed him.

“You’re welcome, Papi.”

____________________________________

Carlos was beginning to feel sick this morning and called into work while TK left the house for work without knowing that he wasn’t well as Carlos didn’t want him to worry.

The vast bed felt even more huge when TK wasn’t around. Carlos took TK’s pillow to sleep on for comfort so he wouldn’t feel lonely, but the pillow wasn’t enough. The yellow hoodie which TK gave him a few weeks ago came to mind. He crawled out of bed and shivered when the cold air met his skin. Somehow, he managed to go over to the closet and searched for the hoodie.

When Carlos found it, he put it on, stuck his nose in it and took a sniff. Yes, this is what he needed, even if he would prefer to cuddle TK and not with this hoodie.

After a long day on shift, TK came home. It was odd that he hadn’t seen Carlos around at any call, but he thought the officer had been busy with other things.

“Carlos?” he asked when he entered the living room. 

Everything was dark, which was strange for his boyfriend. Maybe he wasn’t home yet and doing some overtime. TK went upstairs to the bathroom, took a shower, went to the closet and grabbed sweatpants. When he arrived in their bedroom, the firefighter saw someone lying in their bed on TK’s side. He closed the gap and saw that it was Carlos sleeping on TK’s pillow. He smiled, crawling onto Carlos’s bedside when he noticed that the officer was wearing the hoodie TK had given him. 

He noticed that his boyfriend was awake when Carlos cuddled onto TK’s chest and mumbled: “You’re finally home.”

The firefighter kissed his head with a smile.“Yes, I am. You’re wearing my hoodie. Are you alright?”

“No, I’ve been feeling sick since this morning. All I wanted to do all day was to cuddle with you, so I put the hoodie on to have your smell around me.”

“Hm…why didn’t you say anything this morning? I could have checked in on you today.”

“Because I didn’t want you to worry about me.”

“Carlos, I love you, and I care about you. How can I take care of you when you don’t tell me things like this?”

“I know, and I’m sorry. Next time I’ll tell you.” Carlos gave TK a little smile.

“You know I’m so happy that I gave you this hoodie. It looks like it worked today, and you found your comfort with it.”

“I love the hoodie, but nothing is better than cuddling with you. It’s not the same, Ty. But now you are here, so I’m more than fine.” Carlos looked up at TK, feeling much better than this morning, closing the gap and kissed him. All he needed was TK, or his yellow hoodie if he wasn’t around.


End file.
